A New Member of Weiss
by Aki Kotasho
Summary: A new char. comes into play and may just have a thing for Ran... also, a hidden secret bursts into weiss' lives
1. ch 1

Author's notes: Hey all, this is my first ever fanfic! I worked really hard on it, and  
  
I'm sorry if Aya/Ran doesn't seem Aya-ish enough, in fact, he doesn't at all, but  
  
he can be like that... at least in my dreams. HAHA! Well, if you don't like that  
  
kinda "stuff" then don't read chapter 16. Have fun! I do like reviews too!  
  
The moment that girl walked in the door, everything changed. Ran/Aya thought.  
  
It was a bright, cheery day at the flower shop. How quaint, Aki Kotasho thought. This must  
  
be the place.  
  
Ran looked up as the entrance bell rang. There she stood, a quite attractive girl. She had golden  
  
brown hair; all tied up in a ponytail except some strands that had escaped. She looked to be about 5'2",  
  
wearing a short black skirt with crop top and a black jacket over top. She seemed merely sixteen years  
  
old.  
  
"Can I help you?" Ran asked unemotionally.  
  
"Yes, I'd like to speak with Manx or Birman please." She asked politely.  
  
"Who? What for?" Ran started to become confused.  
  
"About Weiss," Ran was caught off guard, then started to reach for a sharp gardening shovel.  
  
Even as he did, the girl noticed the slight movement and whipped out a dagger that had been concealed  
  
somewhere in her belt.  
  
"Abyssinian?" she questioned, although it was more of a statement.  
  
"Who are you?" Ran questioned, shock in his eyes, but his face unchanged. The girl hid her  
  
dagger back in it's spot.  
  
"I'm sorry, I should have introduced myself earlier. My name is Aki Kotasho and I work for  
  
Kritiker. I had asked them if I could do some ground work as an assassin, so they trained me and sent  
  
me here, to Weiss. They said to ask for Manx." Aki said very thoughtfully and innocently.  
  
Ran's mind was racing, he was utterly confused. Why would they send another to us? And a  
  
girl at that! She can't be an assassin! She's way too cute and innocent. Wouldn't Kritiker have sent  
  
word?  
  
Just as he thought that, Manx walked in. She looked kind of huffy, like she'd been in a rush. She  
  
looked at Aki, then to Ran she said  
  
"Ran, if you would please escort me to the 'storeroom'?" Ran excused himself, and followed  
  
Manx to the basement. When they got there, Ran exploded at her in his usual calm way.  
  
"Do you know who that girl was? She just walked in and asked about you and Weiss! She says  
  
she's from Kritiker, that they sent her to be an assassin, but why wouldn't they send word?" Manx just  
  
kind of looked at him a while, then started giggling.  
  
"What?" Ran asked her angerily.  
  
"Kritiker just sent word about her." Manx informed him between spurts of giggles. "They said  
  
they were sending an extra, they never said a girl!" She was full-on laughing now. Ran started walking  
  
back up to the shop, but Manx stopped him.  
  
"Wait, don't send her packing just yet. Give it a try, it might be good to have a female around for  
  
a change. Introduce her to the others... by the way, where are the others?"  
  
"Yohji is on another date, Omi's at school, and Ken's at the supply shop buying dirt."  
  
"Alright, well then, fill her in her as much as you can in the shop, she just got a job!" At that,  
  
Manx walked up the stairs, and left, giggling the whole way.  
  
Ran walked up to the store to find that Aki had definitely made herself useful. The pot that Ken  
  
had dropped was cleaned up, and even now, she was sweeping.  
  
Maybe she could be of some use, but how well does he fight? She showed earlier that her  
  
reflexes are okay. Well, we'll find out soon enough. Ran thought. 


	2. ch 2

"Hey Ran! Oh!" Yohji stopped as he saw Aki. Being the hormonally active guy he is, he just had  
  
to flirt, "My, my, who is this lovely vision of perfection?"  
  
Ran stepped forward, "All, this is Aki Kotasho." Then, seeing no one else was present in the  
  
shop, "She's our new teammate."  
  
"WHA...!? A new member?! And...and a girl?!" Ken cried out. "Ran, I can't work with a...  
  
girl! What if she gets hurt?!" Omi, knowing Kens rants could go on awhile, decided to cheer Aki  
  
up, she looked a little down.  
  
"Hi there! I'm Omi. It's amazing we've got a new teammember. Don't mind Ken, he's just a  
  
little, um, surprised." He gave her one of the sweetest smiles, she just had to laugh.  
  
"It's alright, I'm used to it by now. Kritiker was just as surprised, they just managed to keeps the  
  
rants down to an intelligent questioning as to why I'd want to become a 'you know what'!" They  
  
both started to laugh but stopped when they heard smack and thud. They looked over at Ken,  
  
Ran, and Yohji. Aki gave a little gasp; Ran had just slapped Ken to the floor.  
  
"Oh, he'll be alright. One of us has to do that, or else he might work himself into a stupor." Yohji  
  
said cheerfully.  
  
"O...okay." Aki said quietly. They all stood around in awkward silence. Omi helped Ken up as a  
  
customer came in. More like a mob of screaming teenage girls rushing in the door.  
  
"Oh lookie! Omi-san"  
  
"Wait, who's this?"  
  
"That's not fair! Why does she get to work with the bishounen!?"  
  
"WAAAAAAAAHH!!"  
  
"If you're not buying anything, get out." Ran said angrily, but to no prevail. He couldn't be  
  
heard over the din of all the girls screams and wails. After a few seconds, like a foghorn on a  
  
silent lake, Aki exclaims,  
  
"If you're not going to buy something, get out NOW!" Stunned silence was everywhere as  
  
everyone turned to look at Aki.  
  
"Listen to her, buy, or get out." Ran said icily.  
  
"Psssssssst...we should go now."  
  
"Alright, come on." All of them left, except for the few who were there to actually look and buy  
  
flowers, not the boys. After everyone was tended to, it came close to closing time.  
  
"Let's just lock up early." Yohji said.  
  
"Fine by me," Then, in a whisper to Yohji, Ken said, "Then we can find out more about this Aki  
  
girl."  
  
"I'll lock up," Ran said. "Aki, could you please assist me up here?"  
  
"Sure"  
  
"All of you go downstairs. I would like to speak to Aki alone."  
  
"Okay, we'll see ya down there." Ken said before walking down with the other two. Ran just  
  
started the usual cleanup, not saying a word. Aki stood there and stared at him.  
  
"You said you wanted to talk to me."  
  
"Hn...? Yes, how did you do that?" He asked somewhat nervously.  
  
"Do what? Oh, you mean raise my voice like that? I dunno, my voice can reach very high levels  
  
sometimes."  
  
"But why? I mean, the girls weren't bothering you, just us."  
  
"Well, they were. I don't like large groups of people, especially ditzy, squeamish ones. You  
  
could probably hold up a worm, and they'd all piss their pants and run." Ran just nodded,  
  
without so much as a smile.  
  
"Well, I'm done here. Let's head down." He started towards the back. Aki followed soon after,  
  
but not before looking at the receeding Ran for a moment.  
  



	3. ch 3

"Sooo, Aki, why would you want to become an assassin? It's not a fun thing, ya know." Omi  
  
asked inquisitively. They were all lounging on the couches surrounding the T.V., but Aki had  
  
chosen to sit on the floor with painfully good posture.  
  
"Well, my brother was taken a couple years back, and my mom and dad were killed in a freak  
  
fire accident, supposedly. They found the source of the fire, and it was deliberately set." Aki  
  
looked up to see Ran staring at her, barely concealing his shock. She blushed, but went on.  
  
"Well, I just know he's alive somewhere. And I may be able to find him with this job." They all  
  
sat in silence for a moment.  
  
"But why am I talking all sad and gooey? I wanna hear about you guys!" She piped.  
  
"Oh, there's nothing special about me. I play soccer." Ken stated dully.  
  
"I go to school." Omi said.  
  
"Really? How old are you?" Aki asked him.  
  
"Eighteen"  
  
"Wow! I'm seventeen! I should be in school, but I graduated two years early. They just kept  
  
bumping me up!" She beamed.  
  
"Woah! Are you, like, supersmart, er, somethin'?" Omi asked her fascinated.  
  
"Calm down Omi! I know it's hard to believe someone might actually be smarter than you, but  
  
it'll be okay." Yohji teased.  
  
"What!? I don't think like that, you dumb jerk!" Omi turned away with a sour look on his face . "Don't start acting up now." Ken said.  
  
"Shut up!" Omi and Yohji yelled together. This whole time, Ran watched Aki. Hmmm... she  
  
has some dark secrets, I know. That look is all too familiar. Aki turned to see Ran staring at her  
  
again. She held his gaze for a moment, then turned away, her cheeks tinted red. As Omi, Ken,  
  
and Yohji squabbled, Aki stood up stretching.  
  
"Well, uhh, I don't have an apartment yet. Do you guys know of any hotels nearby?" She asked  
  
over the noise. The three stopped fighting and Yohji perked up.  
  
"Oh don't be silly! You can stay with me!" Yohji said with a wink.  
  
"Oh no you don't Yohji. You're not gonna seduce a new member! GAAH! You're such a  
  
player!" Ken feigned a punch at him, which he dodged skillfully.  
  
"Geez! Don't bring a man down! Aki, the offer still stands." He said with a smile.  
  
"You could stay with me, or Omi...Ran? You probably wouldn't want to. He can be quite an ass  
  
sometimes."  
  
"I have an extra room." Ran said quietly without looking up. It was the first time he had spoken  
  
since they got downstairs.  
  
"An extra room sounds great! Thanks!" Aki replied. Yohji groaned and mumbled something  
  
about the evil corrupting the good. Ran just stared right through him and turned to Aki.  
  
"Shall we go?"  
  
"Of course, I should get my suitcase tomorrow." As Ran and Aki left, Yohji started laughing.  
  
"What's so funny Yohji?" Omi asked, staring at him with those huge, unworldly blue eyes.  
  
"I think our dear Ran-kun has a thing for Aki!" He fell and rolled on the floor in laughter.  
  
"What?! No way, he has no feeling!" Ken started to laugh too. Omi tried to suppress his urge to  
  
giggle, but it got out.  
  
"Boy! Laughter definitely is contagious!" 


	4. ch 4

Ran led Aki up the stairs to his apartment. He opened the door and let her in. She stepped in and  
  
surveyed her surroundings. They were in a living room now. It was decorated with a shabby  
  
couch, one small T.V., a banged up coffee table, and a small bookshelf. There were some clothes  
  
lying on the floor, but otherwise quite clean. Two doors led out of the room on opposite sides.  
  
One door was open to reveal a kitchen. Very small and dirty. I'll have to clean that up, now  
  
won't I? Aki asked herself.  
  
"This is a nice place." Aki said after looking around.  
  
"No, it's not." Ran claimed.  
  
"Yes, it's quaint. Obviously a man decorated it, but it's comfortable. I like it." Ran looked at her  
  
and she looked so sincere, he knew she wasn't lying.  
  
"I'll show you where you sleep." He took her through the closed door opposite the kitchen. It  
  
opened to a bathroom, and another door was opposite this. This revealed a small, lived-in  
  
bedroom. Ran went to the closet, took out his clothes, which turned out to be very few, and  
  
started out.  
  
"Wait!" Aki caught his arm. "Where are you going to sleep? I thought you said you had an extra  
  
room." Her eyes blazed a majesctic maroon. Woah, her eyes are beautiful. Stop! I can't think  
  
like that. I have no emotion Ran gave himself a mental slap.  
  
"I don't trust Yohji, Ken would kill you with his cooking, and Omi has too much crap in a small  
  
apartment." He looked like he wanted to say more, but he stopped.  
  
"Then I'll take the couch." Aki said boldly.  
  
"No, I'm fine on it."  
  
"I won't let you. I'm not going to bombard your home, and push you out off your bed. Besides,  
  
the couch is like a luxury for me anyway." She pulled him in the room and turned around, "Good  
  
night, and thanks again." She winked and left, closing the door behind her.  
  
Ran woke to the smell of cleaner and pancakes. He got up, slightly confused and disorientated.  
  
Then the events of yesterday came swimming back. He showered, dressed, and walked out to the  
  
living room to hear Aki singing in the kitchen.  
  
"What are you doing?" Ran asked from the doorway. He looked at Aki, and only years of angst  
  
kept his face unreadable. She looked magnificent. She was wearing the same thing as yesterday,  
  
but without the jacket. Her hair was loose, and thick and it had a bit of a wave to it. The golden  
  
streaks really brought out the maroon flecks in her eyes.  
  
"Wha...? Oh! Good morning! This kitchen was atrocious, so I had to clean it. And I thought you  
  
might like some breakfast. Sit, sit!" Again she stared at him with those mesmerizing eyes.  
  
"Uh...u...uh, sure." He sat down at the small table and Aki put a plate in front of him. It was  
  
steaming and had eggs, pancakes, and a little of the sausage he'd had in the freezer.  
  
"I hope you don't mind. The only way I can keep my mind offa stuff is to cook, or clean, er  
  
somethin'... do ya like it?" Ran took a small bite of the pancake. He almost choked. Aki got a  
  
worried look, but brightened as soon as Ran spoke.  
  
"It's better than anything I've ever tasted." He said with a little emotion.  
  
"Yay! Shiko always said it was terrible," she stopped suddenly and looked as if she were about  
  
to cry. "Oh my, nevermind. Just eat up, work's at eight." She walked quickly to the living room  
  
to tidy up a bit.  
  
I guess one of her problems has to do with this Shiko guy. Well, I don't care, oh but I do...  
  
what's happening to me? Am I...I couldn't be...could I? NO! 


	5. ch 5

Omi walked in the store to find Aki sweeping and Ran arranging some flowers.  
  
"Hiya Aki! Did you sleep well?"  
  
"I sure did. Ran was very hospitable." She said with a bright and cheery smile. "Shouldn't Ken  
  
and Yohji be here yet? It's almost opening time."  
  
"Yohji won't be here for another, oh, I'd say about forty minutes, and Ken should be  
  
here...right...about... now."  
  
JINGLE  
  
"Hey guys! Am I late?" Ken said while trying to gain his breath. He looked up finally, "Hi Aki!  
  
Sleep well?"  
  
"Why, yes!" Aki said with a giggle. Ken leaned in closer to her and whispered,  
  
"Was Ran acting like an ass?"  
  
"No,... he wasn't braying or anything." Both Ken and Aki burst into laughter, when Yohji  
  
walked in.  
  
"Hey! What's so funny?" He started.  
  
"Yohji! You... You're early!" Omi exclaimed.  
  
"Well, I have to give a good first impression to our new teammate." He swiftly slipped his arm  
  
around the girl's shoulders. Aki turned very icy just then.  
  
"Touch me, and I will make it so you can never touch another woman again." She said through  
  
clenched teeth and with such venom, Yohji practically jumped away.  
  
"Uh...Aki? Could I speak with you? Over here? Please?" Omi asked the girl nervously.  
  
"Sure!" She walked over to him, "What?"  
  
"Why so cold all of a sudden? It didn't seem like you, I mean, we've only known you for a day,  
  
but that seemed almost cruel, not how you were before." Omi looked at her with such innocence,  
  
she just couldn't lie.  
  
"I'm so sorry! It's just, I've been...uh...oh! I can't tell you now. I may be able to sometime. But  
  
please, forgive me! I can't get over my past sometimes!" She kneeled down on the floor, and was  
  
crying with her hands covering her face. As Omi bent down to help her, she stopped herself  
  
abruptly.  
  
"Well, no use in crying. How can I help here?" She asked cheering up quickly. Too quickly  
  
Ran thought. 


	6. ch 6

The rest of the day went by normally, but the mob of girls stayed outside the doors, except to buy  
  
flowers. Aki's luggage had been delivered. Yohji gaped at the amount.  
  
"How can you get by with so little?" He exclaimed, almost in delirious terror. "Just my hair  
  
products would take up that... that... sack!"  
  
"Is he gonna be okay?" Aki asked Omi as she walked up and picked up her duffel bag to carry to  
  
the storeroom.  
  
"Hey Ran? Is it okay if I stay with you a couple more days till I find a place?" She asked as she  
  
came back into the shop.  
  
"A week, then you pay rent or get out." Ran said coldly.  
  
"Fair enough! Hey Ken? Could you teach me how to use the cash register now?  
  
"Sure!" Ken walked over and started explaining things to the girl. Ran watched them closely,  
  
well, not them, but Aki. Well, maybe I'll get extra pay if she decides to stay longer. I really  
  
don't mind her, in fact,... I think I'm starting to... NO! Not after just one day. Not ever! She's  
  
too good, I'm not. Ran was angering himself now. He shouldn't, he still had to go through an  
  
hour at the shop.  
  
"Ran!" Aki called to him as he was changing. When he didn't answer for a minute, she walked  
  
through the bathroom and knocked on his door. "Ran!!" He opened the door silently,  
  
"What?" He was wearing only a pair of orange boxers. But Aki didn't seem to notice, or care.  
  
"Where do you keep your towels? I haven't been able to buy any yet." She smiled at him  
  
sweetly.  
  
"Over the sink, is that all?"  
  
"Uhhhh, uhmmmm..." She paused for a brief moment, blushed then replied, "Yeah, for now."  
  
Ran closed the door after her. Damn, I forgot she'd need to shower. Well, it's only for a week,  
  
maybe, what if it's not? I don't know how long I'll be able to take it before really falling for her,  
  
more than now. No, I'm not falling for her; I'm just reacting like a normal guy would, living  
  
with an attractive young girl. But those eyes... He fell asleep with the picture of her in his  
  
mind. 


	7. ch 7

In the middle of the night, Ran awoke having heard a stifled cry. Was Aki hurt? Ran started out  
  
of the door, but he heard a whimper and realized, she was crying from emotional distress. I  
  
want to help her. Can't. I'm an evil bastard. She might not notice. Yes, she will, idiot! I've got to  
  
find out what's wrong. Ran slowly walked out to the living room. He spotted Aki on the couch  
  
in a ball. He blushed when he noticed she was only wearing a nightslip. He let out a breath, as he  
  
had been holding it, and Aki started and reached for a dagger on her duffel bag.  
  
"Oh, Ran, it's just you. Why are you up? Did I wake you? I'm sorry." As she rambled apologies,  
  
Ran sat down next to her. He put his finger up to her lips to quiet her. She stopped and looked at  
  
him with those eyes. He leaned down towards her and kissed her softly.  
  
"Oh! Ran, I..." She sputtered. Damn, his lavender eyes are so... entrancing. I just want to be  
  
washed away with them forever! But I can't, too many memories... but maybe... Aki reached  
  
up and put her arms around his neck. Ran leaned down and kissed her again, this time longer.  
  
He's so gentle, and his lips taste like honey and roses. Can this truly be happening? Ran broke  
  
it off and they just sat together, eventually falling asleep in eachothers arms. 


	8. ch 8

They awoke by hearing Omi.  
  
"Agh! What did you guys do last night!?" He asked them. He stared at them questioningly,  
  
wanting to know. The door was ajar, and Ran and Aki were lying on the couch entangled. Since  
  
both of them were half-naked in underwear, of course, Omi assumed the worst.  
  
"Hmmm... what did we do? What did we do?" Aki was saying, stroking her chin. "I dunno, Ran,  
  
what'd we do?"  
  
"Nothing." Ran said as he pulled away from her and walked to his room.  
  
"Ya know, his bed is bigger and probably more comfortable." Omi said to her as she yawned.  
  
"We didn't do anything, he just heard me crying and came out here to console me. Honest!" She  
  
gave a little laugh. She stood up, and Omi blushed at seeing a girl in front of him, half-naked.  
  
"Would you like some breakfast? I make too much for just two people anyways." She pulled off  
  
her nightie and Omi looked away blushing furiously. Aki gave a small laugh,  
  
"Omi, you're gonna hafta get used to it sometime. I'm a part of the team! What if I get hurt  
  
somewhere private? Besides, I don't care if you see me or Ran or Ken. I just wouldn't trust  
  
Yohji yet." He turned back to face her just as she was pulling a bright blue and yellow tank top  
  
over her head. Her whole outfit was tight and looked quite uncomfortable. She was wearing  
  
black leather pants, and the tank top. She was pulling her hair up as Ran came out, fully clothed.  
  
"Why'd you come here?" Ran asked the boy.  
  
"I just needed to ask you if we got the new shipments in yet. I mean, we do need to change a lot  
  
of the flower arrangements to suit the new season."  
  
"Uh, you guys talk and I'll go make breakfast. Sausage and eggs sound good, Omi?"  
  
"Of course!" Omi cried out enthusiastically.  
  
"Yes, they're in the storeroom." Ran said.  
  
"Hey Ran?" Aki called from the kitchen. It was about noon. Omi, Ken, and Yohji had said they  
  
could take care of the shop for a few hours for Aki to go find some nescessities. But, only if she  
  
promised to cook for them all later.  
  
"What?" Ran replied from his room.  
  
"Do you know of any stores, within walking distance, that would have towels, food, and  
  
toothpaste?"  
  
"Not within walking distance. I could drive you to this one place."  
  
"Are you sure? This is basically a day off for you."  
  
"They told me to leave too, to escort you." Ran said blandly.  
  
"Oh, if it's okay with you?"  
  
"Let's go." They walked to Ran's car and got in. Boy! Ran's sure got lots of crap in here. Maps,  
  
empty food containers, ... oooooh! Knife!  
  
"Sorry for the mess." Ran said as they were on the road. Damn, she looks so tempting in that  
  
shirt. Ugh! Why am I acting like this? I can't! I am an ass!  
  
Aki looked over at Ran wistfully. It's the third day, and I'm already falling for him. But the  
  
memories flood in. All the time, constantly tearing at my soul!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - A younger Aki stares at her beloved.  
  
"Shiko? How much do you love me?"  
  
"Only this much, baby!" Shiko spreads his arms to their fullest span.  
  
"Oh Shiko! I would do anything for you!"  
  
"Really? Anything?" Shiko grabs the timid girl and starts ripping at her clothes.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - Aki let out a small cry and leans forward. Ran hurriedly pulls over.  
  
"Aki?" he asks earnestly. "Are you alright?" Aki looks up at Ran. Tears are streaming down her  
  
cheeks. Ran reaches over and brushes away a tear.  
  
"Need to talk?" He asked.  
  
"Just a moment." She said shakily and bent down again. Ran heard her mumble something, but  
  
couldn't quite make it out. She got up and smiled.  
  
"So, what's this store you spoke of?" She asked cheerfully. Ran just looked at her quizzically.  
  
She did it again. She does something, hides behind a mask, and becomes happy. Except for last  
  
night, when... no, it had to be a dream. But it seemed so real... 


	9. ch 9

"Ooooooh! Cool! Black and silver towels! Yay! Ran, whaddya think?" She asked him, rather  
  
invigorated. Ran just shrugged. He hated shopping. They had already gotten her  
  
'unmentionables', soap, too much food, and toothpaste. He could have stayed in the car, though.  
  
Suddenly, Manx came out to them.  
  
"Meet at the basement in an hour." She said and walked away.  
  
"Ran, does this mean we get a mission? Yay! I hope so!" She looked so jubilant. I'll finally see  
  
how she fights. What if she gets hurt? What if she can't fight? What if she breaks out crying or  
  
something? I can't let anything happen to her! I won't let it!  
  
"I think I'll go with just the black."  
  
"Hmn...?" Ran groaned, coming out of his dreamlike stupor.  
  
"Nevermind, you hate shopping, I know it. Let's pay and leave, I have everything."  
  
In the car, Aki was bursting with ecstatic joy.  
  
"Yay! I wonder what the mission is. I finally get to see how y'all fight! Are you any good, Ran?  
  
If you're not, I'll hafta make up for ya!" She laughed, "I'm just kidding! You're probably really  
  
good at it, right?"  
  
"I guess, I mean, I'm okay." Ran said, a little flustered.  
  
"Oooooh! Do you have any scars? I have this one, it's really cool! I'll hafta show you when we  
  
get to the shop. Everyone says it looks like a blob, but I think... well, you'll hafta see it for  
  
yourself!" She let out a squeak as they arrived.  
  



	10. ch 10

- - ... Hunters of the night, deny this evil beast his tomorrow. - - -  
  
All of Weiss were sitting in the ever-famous basement.  
  
"Are you all in?" Manx asked them all ceremoniously.  
  
"YEAH!" Aki cried.  
  
"I'm in." Ran stated.  
  
"Anyone else?" Manx asked the rest.  
  
"I'm busy that night... uh... can't, sorry!" Yohji said.  
  
"I have a soccer game the morning after. I can't be asleep, I don't think the kids would like it if  
  
their coach is snoozing on the bench." Ken said.  
  
"I have exams all week and next. So, I'll be studying, and lots of it." Omi shrugged.  
  
"Well, at least it's only one target." Manx sighed. "Aki, you remember how to fight?"  
  
"Always will!"  
  
"Good, you may want to get some sleep."  
  
"I will thank you Manx!" Aki said happily. "Ran, I'll wait upstairs, k?" With that, she walked up  
  
the stairs to the shop.  
  
"Ran, watch out for her." Manx told him after Aki had gone up.  
  
"I will." He said, staring at nothing in particular. Manx walked up and left as well.  
  
"Ran, it's her first time, help her out, k?" Omi said.  
  
"I said I will, although, so far, with what I've seen, she won't need my help."  
  
"Yeah! She'll need ours, keeping you off of her!" Yohji teased. Ran looked at him and lunged.  
  
Thankfully, Ken stepped in to block Ran.  
  
"Please! Ran! Yohji! Not tonight!" Ken pleaded. "Ran, go get Aki home, let her sleep."  
  
"Whatever," Ran turned to Yohji, "I'll kill you later." He walked up and they heard Aki ask if he  
  
was ready.  
  
"Yohji! Don't do that!" Ken burst out.  
  
"Do what?" Yohji asked innocently.  
  
"You know, get his goat, sink his boat, in Lamen's terms, Don't Get Him Mad!"  
  
"Yeah really Yohj'. Just because you're jealous, doesn't mean you should poke at him like that,"  
  
Omi stated.  
  
"Alright! I'll back off! Sheesh...," Yohji said. "I'm out, bye guys!"  
  
"I'm goin' too," Omi said.  
  
"Me too." Ken stated. 


	11. ch 11

"Ran, can we talk?" Aki called from the living room. It had been a week since the mission.  
  
"Uh...uh...s-sure." Ran was nervous. What if she says she hates me? She probably thinks I'm  
  
an ass. I have been braying and she knows it. I'm pathetic, cold, hard, and hopelessly in love...  
  
He walked out to the couch and sat down rigidly. She scooted down so her leg was up against  
  
his. He shivered from surprise. What? This is different.  
  
"Ran, I just wanted to...geez, Ran, don't be so relaxed!" She said, after looking up at him, with a  
  
laugh.  
  
"Oh." He straightened more. Aki burst out laughing even more.  
  
"It was a joke, ya kook!"  
  
"Sorry." He loosened up a bit. Aki stopped laughing. Doesn't he ever laugh? Maybe that's  
  
what's wrong. I must make him laugh, it may make him feel better about his sister. It is now my  
  
personal mission!  
  
"Okay... anyway, umm...well, uh..." She looked away, mumbled, then turned back to face him.  
  
"How are you healing up? Okay, I presume?"  
  
"Oh, uh... yeah, you?  
  
"I only got a couple nicks and bruises." Ran looked at her. Did she really want to say that? I  
  
don't think she got hurt. Boy, that guy sure had a lot of bodyguards.  
  
(Flashback)   
  
- Ran, I see our target. Eight bodyguards around him though.- - Aki said over the  
  
head/micro phones each member had.  
  
They both rushed in, Ran unsheathing his katana, Aki pulling her two swords out of the sheaths  
  
on her back. Ran slashed through two of the guys cleanly, Aki had three down. The three left had  
  
finally reacted and one had slashed at Ran's shoulder before falling victim to Aki's blade.  
  
"Ran! Are you alright?" Aki screamed as Ran fell. "Damnit, gotta hurry!" She left her one sword  
  
in the guy and pulled another out at her hip. The rest went smoothly, target killed and data  
  
erased. She fell towards Ran.  
  
"Oh Ran. Please be okay! Stay with me, I'll carry you home." Ran whimpered as Aki picked him  
  
up. "Geez! How much do you weigh? One hundred pounds!?" She laughed and Ran let out an  
  
almost recognizable laugh, before it turned into a cough.  
  
(End Flashback)   
  
Ran had recovered quite quickly. Aki had only a scrape or two left. Ran started to get up from  
  
the couch, but Aki pulled him down.  
  
"Wait, there's something else..." She said, looking away. "Ummm...the thing is..." Ran could  
  
see her cheeks turning red.  
  
"Stop, I need to tell you something too." Ran said. Aki turned and looked at him. "I... well, I l-  
  
love you." He gasped out. Aki looked supremely startled. Ran tried to get up, but Aki held him  
  
down. "I know I'm a cold-blooded asshole and I don't deserve any happiness. I'm mean, cruel,  
  
evil, look at my job! I kill people for a living!" At least, he would have said that, had Aki not  
  
kissed him. When she did, all his anger and hatred left. It only lasted a few seconds, but he  
  
wished it could last forever. She pulled away from him and turned crimson.  
  
"That's kinda what I've been trying to tell you. I really tried, but I just don't want to get hurt  
  
again. Shiko...oh!" She buried her face in her hands and started mumbling.  
  
"No, stop!" Ran pulled Aki's hands away from her face. "I want to know!" Aki gaped at him. As  
  
confused and surprised as she was, she started;  
  
"Well, years ago, about four years, I had a boyfriend. The aforementioned Shiko, who was  
  
sixteen and I was thirteen at the time. I was at a very easy, impressionable age. Easily  
  
manipulated, or forced. At first, it was the usual courting, ya know? Movies, dinners, kiss  
  
goodbye...one  
  
dreadful night, it happened. We had just seen a romance film, and we went to his house to get  
  
jackets to go iceskating. I thought his parents were home, so I had no problem. He told me to  
  
make myself at home, so I sat on a couch, covered in plastic. The reason, I didn't know then. He  
  
went up and took a while, but I waited patiently, as a young lover would. He came down the  
  
steps and I eagerly waited to go, for iceskating had been my favorite thing to do in the winter.  
  
"Why don't we stay in tonight?" He asked me. Thinking nothing of it, I agreed. So we sat on the  
  
weirdly covered couch for a little bit.  
  
"I thought my parents would be home now, but I guess not." He said.  
  
"Shiko? How much do you love me?" I asked him, longing for a good answer.  
  
"Only this much, baby!" He had answered and spread his arms all the way apart. I told him I  
  
would do anything for him, and he questioned that, and I nodded my empty head yes. He  
  
started..." Aki paused, breathing heavily, with tears forming in her eyes. Ran held her close to  
  
him, whispering consolensces in her ear. "He ripped at my clothing, and he... he..." Aki started  
  
crying and buried her face in Ran's shoulder.  
  
"It's alright, I'm here." He whispered, stroking her hair lovingly. "Aki? Can you tell me  
  
something?" a slight nod answered him. "Is this pig still alive?"  
  
"Yes, and stills prospers, raping many girls." She answered between spurts of rapid inhalations.  
  
I think we just found our next target Ran thought. This man will die. A torturous, agonizing  
  
death. He held Aki close until she cried herself to weary unconsciousness. Ran carried her to his  
  
bed and tucked her in. Already, it was about eight a.m. as he went out to contact Manx.  
  



	12. ch 12

- Men of Weiss, you have a new mission. An evil, conniverous man has been painfully  
  
raping every girl he can seduce. The girls hardly come out  
unharmed, some even die. This man,  
  
who goes by the name Shiko Sagoni, must be stopped. Hunters  
of the night, deny this evil beast  
  
his tomorrow. - -  
  
Oh my goodness! It can't be, can it? Aki had become extremely tense.  
  
"Are you all in?" Manx asked them all.  
  
"Yeah." Replied Ken, Omi, and Yohji.  
  
"No." Aki said, still looking down.  
  
"What? Why not?" Yohji asked.  
  
"I... I know this guy and I can pose as a potential 'girlfriend'. It's the best way, I won't need  
  
help." She replied.  
  
"I will help her." Ran claimed from his seat.  
  
"Alright! Fine by me. Woohoo! Two missions in a row I don't hafta work in." Yohji said  
  
cheerfully. "Bye losers! I'm off to find me a date!" He walked giddily up the stairs.  
  
"Okay, I'm gone. Bye!" Ken walked off, though not as happily as Yohji.  
  
"Bye Ken. Aki, Ran? Are you guys sure? I could at least help. I don't want to make it seem like  
  
we pinned it on you two. And Aki, are you sure? That's dangerous." Omi asked.  
  
"I'll be fine, but thanks anyway, Omi." Aki replied with no fear, supposedly. I'm so scared, but  
  
I have to do this, I have to! Omi walked off. Manx handed Ran the papers.  
  
"Watch her." She whispered and walked out. Ran went to Aki and took her hand in his. Hers was  
  
icy cold in Ran's hand.  
  
"You didn't have to take this." He said to her.  
  
"If it came from my problem, then I must carry it out. I have to be the one to do it. It has to be my  
  
sword in his heart and my face he sees last. Come on, let's get to work." Aki said sternly. Ran  
  
followed her out to his car. 


	13. ch 13

"Okay... we must find the perfect outfit." Aki had layed out all her clothing in a line and was  
  
having Ran help pick it out. "I need one to be slutty, but innocent enough to look completely  
  
vulnerable. Also, one that can conceal at least one dagger, in case, something goes wrong. I  
  
don't think he'll notice who I am, but why take chances?" Aki picked through them all  
  
mindlessly, but it was Ran who spotted one first.  
  
"That." He pointed to a very loose halter with sleeves that flowed widely. It came low on the  
  
neckline and was very short. It had a matching skirt of the same thin, beige material. It was see-  
  
through, but pleated, so as to not make it seem so.  
  
"It's perfect, Ran! I'll go see if it still fits?" She picked it up, squeaked, and ran to the bathroom  
  
to put it on. When she walked out, she laughed at Ran's expression. His mouth was hanging open  
  
and he was gaping at her. Damn, I just know he will love it, I do. Ran could barely speak. All  
  
he could manage was stuttering, gaping, and occasionally breathing.  
  
"You look so funny, it must be okay." Aki giggled and blushed a bit. "And it's good at hiding  
  
things too. Try to find any weapons." She walked right in front of him. Ran came to and blushed.  
  
"I can't." He protested.  
  
"Why not?" Aki let out a little laugh. "Nervous I might hurt you?" She paused. "Fine, I'll tell  
  
you where they are." She pointed to her hip, "One here," Then up to her shoulder and other  
  
shoulder, "here, and here!" She laughed and hugged the startled man.  
  
"Are you hungry? I am, what should I make?" Aki asked him.  
  
"Why don't we go out to eat? My treat..."  
  
"Okay, let me change first." She grabbed at something white in her clothes pile, and walked to  
  
the bathroom again. Ran klunked down on the couch. Damn, if he touches her, I'll kill him,  
  
revive him, and kill him again. I am amazed, though, as to how much steel that girl can hide on  
  
her person. How much does she wear fully clothed? Oh jeez, I don't want to think about it. He  
  
looked at the files, which he had gotten from Manx, on the table. I'll look over those later...  
  
Aki emerged from the bathroom and the scent of lavender wafted through the living room. She  
  
looked gorgeous! She had pulled a beautiful white and silver kimono from the pile. It was short  
  
and she showed a lot of leg. The sleeves flowed out, then bunched in at the end. Yet again, Ran  
  
gaped. She's... she's magnificent! He looked down at himself. Wow, I'm underdressed.  
  
Jeans and a t-shirt won't go with that!  
  
"Uhh, I'm a little informal. I'll be out real quick." Ran said and retreated to his room.  
  
Aki looked down at herself. What? Do I look terrible or somethin'? Did I overdress? Did he  
  
intend to go somewhere quick? Aki sat down and bit at her nails nervously.  
  
"Oh crap! What to wear?" Ran was frantically searching through his closet. "No, no, no!" He  
  
finally came to something. "Yes!" He pulled it out and put it on. It was a black shirt with a pair  
  
of black pants, with his trenchcoat donned over all. He looked quite stunning. He walked out,  
  
and now it was Aki's turn to gape.  
  
"You look gorgeous, Aki. And now, I feel fit to go. Shall we?" Ran said. 


	14. ch 14

"Boy, those outfits suit them." Yohji whispered. "It's the light with the dark." Ken laughed with  
  
Yohji.  
  
"I feel bad about not telling Omi that we're spying. He's really into that stuff, ya know?" Ken  
  
said. Yohji was wearing a top hat, and Ken was wearing a wig.  
  
"Who would he play? No one brings kids to a fancy restaurant. And we can't have a threesome,  
  
it'd be obvious and downright weird." Yohji replied.  
  
"Well, he's got all the gadgets and stuff, and I still feel bad!" Ken whispered sourly.  
  
"Shhhh, they're talking." Yohji and Ken watched quietly. Across the room, Ran and Aki were  
  
seated at a table together. Yohji could barely make out what they were saying  
  
"What do you think of this new mission? I mean, are you surprised?" Ran asked her calmly.  
  
"Well, it's definitely a shock. After four years? And he's still raping innocent girls? It's sick! I  
  
can't wait to bury two feet of steel into him!" Ran was surprised at the angry, almost maniacal  
  
look in her eyes. She looked up at him, "I'm sorry, you must think I'm psycho, er, somethin'"  
  
She buried her face in her hands. Ran lifted her chin up and took her hands in his. They gazed  
  
into each other's eyes, and, for the time being, they were the only one's in the world. They were  
  
yanked away from their dreamy silence when the waiter asked what they would like. They each  
  
ordered their food and the waiter left. Aki smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of her head.  
  
Ran looked away from her to another table. Hmm, what an odd couple...  
  
"Oh wait, jeez, look away." Yohji scuffled around the table, making it completely obvious he  
  
was up to something.  
  
"Shit, we might get caught. Shouldn't we leave?" Ken hissed at the man sitting across from him.  
  
"Uh, yeah, I think we should." They got up and hurriedly walked out of the restraunt, averting  
  
their eyes away from Ran and Aki.  
  
Wait, was that? Ugh! I can't get one moment of privacy. Ran rolled his eyes at the two  
  
retreating figures. He decided not to mention this little discovery to Aki. Her feelings towards  
  
Yohji are bad enough. Ran didn't really know how Aki felt about the smoker now. Maybe she  
  
backed off.  
  
"Aki?"  
  
"Hmm? Yeah?" She breathed.  
  
"How do you think of Yohji now?" He asked her reaching for her hand again.  
  
"He's really and okay guy. At first, he seemed like a greaseball, but he's backed off." She  
  
replied, giving his hand a reassuring squeeze. The waiter returned with their food, and they ate in  
  
silence. Occasionally, they looked up at each other and blushed. When they were finished, Ran  
  
quickly paid and they left. 


	15. ch 15

Ran left Aki at the apartment and wandered over to a certain someone's. Yohji and Ken were in  
  
the former's living room, talking.  
  
"What do you think'll happen?" Ken asked the other guy.  
  
"I dunno, it doesn't seem right. Ran doesn't fall for girls, or anyone. He's cold and heartless,  
  
remember?" Yohji and Ken thought in silence. They heard a knock on the door, and Yohji got up  
  
to answer it.  
  
"Ran!" He exclaimed. "Wha... what are you doing here?" Ran walked past him and saw Ken in  
  
the living room.  
  
"Did you two have a nice date?" Ran asked them both. Ken whimpered, and Yohji's jaw  
  
dropped.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Yohji asked, reclaiming his cool. "We never..." Ken stopped  
  
him.  
  
"Yohji, don't bother. He knows." He told him.  
  
"What the hell were you two doing? I can't even get a moment of privacy!" He started to walk  
  
back out the door, but stopped, and without looking behind him, said, "Oh, by the way, Ken, that  
  
wig is very becoming." Ken started to reply back, but Ran walked out.  
  
"Damn it! I knew we'd get caught. Damn you Yohji!" Ken ranted at the older man, until Yohji  
  
hit him across the head, knocking him cold.  
  
"Oops, my bad." Yohji said to himself sarcastically. He dragged Ken to the couch. He can sleep  
  
here tonight. Yohji dumped him on the sofa and walked back to his room. 


	16. ch 16

Ran stumbled in the doorway. Aki was taking a shower, so he had some time to think. What  
  
have I gotten myself into? We're both cold killers, but she's still innocent. She kills out of the  
  
need to fulfill a job. I kill out of anger and hatred. I still can't believe she'd love an ignorant ass  
  
like me! I don't know how to tell him. I really want to, but how? Aki asked herself. She was finishing  
  
off washing her hair. I can't love him, for what I did. I've never even forgiven myself for it. But  
  
how she treated me, my own mother?! How dare she?! She deserved what I gave her! Aki  
  
screamed out in fury. She let the stream of cold water hit and run down her naked body. She  
  
calmed herself down before shutting off the water and wrapping herself in a towel. She opened  
  
the door to the living room to find Ran. He was curled up, in a ball, on the sofa. Oh, he looks so  
  
angelic, like a little child. Especially with that smile... wait! A smile! Whoa! Now how do I tell  
  
him? Ugh! Trying to be as quiet as possible, she walked over to her bag. She was bent down,  
  
shuffeling through it for her pajamas, when Ran opened his eyes. He looked at the half naked girl  
  
in front of him and closed them immediately. Oh my, she's... in a towel, right here, now...  
  
Aki looked over at him.  
  
"You're awake!"  
  
"No, I'm not." Ran mumbled.  
  
"Yes you are, I could tell the difference in your breathing. Ha ha!" She poked his forehead, and  
  
he reopened his eyes.  
  
"Umm, the bathroom's free now, if you need it." Ran shook his head as he sat up.  
  
"Alright, but if you're bashful, you may want to shut your eyes." She teased.  
  
"Wha...why?"  
  
"Uhmm, I kinda need to put some clothes on, don't ya think?" She gave a little laugh and pulled  
  
her pajamas out of her bag. "I'll just go change in the bathroom." She said, getting up.  
  
"No, I'll go in the kitchen. I'm thirsty anyway." Ran got up and walked to the kitchen.  
  
"Ya sure you won't peek?" Aki taunted. She giggled and walked into the kitchen. She was in  
  
only a tank top and underwear. Ran blushed furiously and more even when Aki went up to him  
  
and put her arms around his shoulders. He awkwardly put his arms around her waist, as she  
  
gently nuzzled his neck with her nose.  
  
"I love you, Ran Fujimiya." She whispered quietly.  
  
"I love you too, Aki Kotasho." She looked up at him with such joy, almost with tears in her eyes.  
  
Ran bent his head down and their lips met. Aki leaned into the kiss and it became rougher. Ran  
  
held her closer to his body and she could feel Ran's chest moving and his heart beating faster.  
  
She slipped her hands under his shirt and started stroking his chest and back along his spine. He  
  
shivered with delight under her touch and she smiled.  
  
"The kitchen is too cold, huh?" She stated with a slight smile. She led him out to the living room,  
  
luring him with her body. They walked slowly to the other room with Aki pulling Ran by the  
  
hand. As they neared the couch, Aki swooped behind Ran and gently pushed him onto the couch  
  
and straddled him. Ran yelped out a pleasured gasp. She whispered soft words into his ear as she  
  
lifted off his shirt. She kissed her way down his chest. When she got to the area around his naval,  
  
she put her hands on the top of his pants and looked up at him and smiled.  
  
"No... you're not...?" He breathed.  
  
"I won't if you don't want me too. Shall I stop?" She began to get up. He stopped her by pulling  
  
her up and kissing her. He opened his mouth and slipped his tongue out, pressing on her lips and  
  
teeth. She invitingly opened her mouth to him, and moaned when she felt his soft tongue stroke  
  
hers. He reached for the bottom of her tank top and lifted it up. She broke the kiss to lift off the  
  
top over her head. Their hands explored the others exposed skin, Aki wove her fingers through  
  
Ran'a hair, and Ran was stroking her back. She lifted her head when Ran kissed her neck and  
  
worked his way up until he reached her lips.  
  
"Shall we?" Aki asked, when she pulled away from him, pointing downwards. Ran's slight nod  
  
and groan gave her the answer she needed. She reached down and unzipped the already  
  
unbuttoned pants. She started to pull them off, but laughed.  
  
"Uhh, you're kinda sitting on your butt, so I can't get your pants off." Aki said with a smile. Ran  
  
gave a small laugh and stood up, knocking her off of him. She fell to the floor and started  
  
laughing again.  
  
"It's probably more comfortable down there anyway." Ran said looking down at her. She agreed  
  
and pulled him down to her. They started kissing, and Ran shied out of his pants.  
  
"Now we're even!" Aki exclaimed. Ran smiled at her sweetly and began to slowly descend to  
  
her hips. He daintily slipped his fingers around the straps of her underwear and slowly pulled  
  
them down. Aki sighed contentedly as he kissed up her inner thigh. She gasped slightly as he got  
  
to the 'end', and Ran reached his hands up and grabbed hers in his. She let out some stifled  
  
groans as Ran worked on her. First, by kissing her lightly, then moving onto more intense  
  
methods. When he finished with her, he wiped his mouth off on the back of his hand and pulled  
  
her up to a sitting position. She was sweating a little and breathing heavily.  
  
"Damn." Aki said surprisedly. "Now, it's my turn." She smiled and laughed, and Ran joined in.  
  
She lowered him onto the floor, and, without flourish, pulled his boxers down and off. Ran  
  
gasped and his eyes widened when he first felt her hands.  
  
"I know, my hands are cold." She claimed. She began to stroke the already throbbing extremity.  
  
He was almost about to give when she put her mouth to it. She worked her way up and down.  
  
Ran began breathing very rapidly. He climaxed and Aki squeaked, but didn't let any drip onto  
  
the carpet. When she finished, she got up, and wiped her mouth as Ran had. She crawled up onto  
  
the panting man under her and laid her head on his chest. They lay like that awhile until Ran  
  
stopped breathing raggedly.  
  
"Ready for more?" Aki asked him. His answer was simply a let out moan. She straddled him  
  
again, but farther down. He gently pushed into her and she gasped. She moved her body up and  
  
down to a rhythm. Ran groaned in pleasure as he gave again and again. He had no clue how she  
  
could go for so long! Finally, she gave one last thrust and stopped, both were panting and  
  
gasping for breath. Ran held her in his arms stroking her wet hair. After about twenty minutes,  
  
she was asleep. Ran didn't mind, she had done the bulk of the work. He picked up her cooling  
  
body and carried her to his room. He shut the door with his foot and walked over to his bed. He  
  
laid her down on one side of it and pulled the blanket over her. He went around to the other side  
  
of the bed and practically fell into his spot. He was asleep in less than fifteen seconds. 


	17. ch 17

The next day, Ran woke before Aki for once. He gazed at her lovingly. She knows what I am  
  
and why I'm in Weiss. But she doesn't care, she loves me for me. This is the first I've been this  
  
happy, ever He reached towards her and stroked her cheek softly. She opened her eyes slowly  
  
and looked up at him. She smiled as he leaned down to kiss her.  
  
"What time is it?" She asked, confused. Ran looked over at the clock.  
  
"9:15"  
  
"What! We're late!" She exclaimed, jumping out of the bed. Ran blushed a little, as she was still  
  
naked. She ran to the shower and started the water.  
  
"Care to join me?" she asked him from the bathroom.  
  
"Sure, less water, right?" He got up and went into the room. He saw her already in the shower  
  
and stepped in. He smiled at her as she tipped his nose with some suds from her soap. He  
  
grabbed his bottle of shampoo and began lathering his hair. He gathered some suds in his hand  
  
and blew them into the air above Aki. She laughed and batted at it like a cat. While she was  
  
preoccupied, Ran slipped his arms around her waist. She looked up at him and kissed him.  
  
Gently, but gradually leaning more into it. Unexpectedly, she dunked his head under the stream  
  
of water. He sputtered and opened his eyes. She laughed and he took the bar of soap and flung it  
  
at her stomach. She caught it and laughed some more. Ran stuck his tongue out at her, and she  
  
retaliated by sticking the bar into his mouth. He spat it out and wiped at his tongue.  
  
"Ew! This means war!" He laughed and grabbed his shampoo bottle, opened it, and squirted it at  
  
the girl. She put her arms up to her face and screamed.  
  
"Ow, ow! You got it in my eye!" She cried out and bent down, hiding a bottle of body wash as  
  
she descended. Ran bent down immediately, whispering his sorries and helped her rinse her eye  
  
out. She whipped the body wash up and squirted it at his chest.  
  
"HA! You fell for it!" she yelled. Ran held up his hands and begged a truce. "Alright, I guess, I  
  
don't want to beat you too bad!" they laughed and Aki grabbed Ran and pulled him near and put  
  
his arm around her. Well, at least he laughed through that all. He's improving... Aki thought  
  
contentedly. 


	18. ch 18

They arrived at the store, hand-in-hand, at about 10:45. Yohji was waiting at the door,  
  
expectantly. When they walked in, he chuckled.  
  
"That's the face," he whispered to Ken, "they obviously had a lot of fun last night."  
  
"No, you don't think...?" He was baffled, but he looked at Ran and Aki and how giggly and  
  
happy they were acting. Like, how he'd poke her and she'd tip his nose, or how he would hand  
  
her a flower and she would smile. "Yup."  
  
"Yup what?" Omi asked them. Yohji chuckled again and slapped the boy on the back.  
  
"When you're older, boy, when you're older." His voice trailed off.  
  
"Yohji! I am older!" Omi yelled and stalked off. They heard a jingle and all turned to see Manx  
  
walking in.  
  
"Ran, Aki? If you would, follow me?" She led them down to the basement.  
  
"We have some info on where the target will be later today." She looked at their inter-locked  
  
hands, smirked, then went on, "He, somehow, gained free access to an exclusive pool. Aki, you  
  
could get in easily. Ran, you'll have to wait outside the premises.  
  
"What if he rapes her there? I need to be there." He looked at Manx with such intense emotion,  
  
Manx was taken aback.  
  
"Yeah, I will need my swords when the time comes. Can't you get him in?" Aki asked hopefully.  
  
"We already pulled quite a few strings to make sure Kritiker agents were there. Mostly  
  
unattractive so you'll stand out Aki." Aki nodded at her sullenly. Ran looked over at Aki,  
  
reassuringly squeezing her hand. Manx let out a little cough.  
  
"Well, here's the place. Aki, your pass is in there too." She handed Ran a folder. Manx turned  
  
around and left the two on the couch. Aki buried her face in Ran's shoulder. He brought his hand  
  
up and played with her hair.  
  
"I'm nervous, Ran. I'm so close, what if I choke?"  
  
"It'll be okay, you'll do just fine. Besides, I'll be there right outside the window." Aki took  
  
Ran's free hand and held onto it.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"I love you, Aki. I won't let anything happen to you." Ran said gently. I won't... ever. 


	19. ch 19

Aki showed the guardman her pass and walked through the gate. She had to change her outfit to  
  
a hot pink bikini with daisies on it. Childish, yet slutty.  
  
"Be careful. If anything goes wrong, give the signal." Ran had told her earlier. They had decided  
  
for the signal, she would whistle, wink, then wiggle her fingers.  
  
Aki chose a spot in the sun. She laid her towel down and sat on it. Stopping to survey her  
  
surroundings, she saw no sign of Shiko.  
  
"Hello there." An all-too-familiar voice said behind her, startling her. She turned around and  
  
looked up. Woah, he's grown. Not lanky, but muscular, now. His hair's longer, but that face  
  
hasn't changed a bit.  
  
"Hi!" she replied, cheerfully acting.  
  
"Need a buddy?" Aki gestured for him to sit. "My name's Niko. Yours?"  
  
So, he's using a false name.  
  
"Aki K...Fujimiya." She smiled sweetly at him. They continued their small talk as Ran stalked  
  
about the outside premises. He got to a point where he could look out of the bushes and have a  
  
clear view of Aki. He grimaced when he saw the man sitting next to her. He stared longingly at  
  
her. How can she act so casually next to the guy who brutally raped her several times?! I'd go  
  
crazy and kill him with my bare hands right now for what he did to my Aki. I'm not sure if I can  
  
wait for the signal, but Aki'd be mad at me. I couldn't endure that. I almost had a heart attack  
  
when I thought I got soap in her eyes. And that's just a petty thing. Ran snapped back to  
  
himself when he spotted Aki and him get up. Aki looked around and nodded to nowhere in  
  
particular. She then followed Shiko out the gate.  
  
"I once knew a girl named Aki, four years ago. How old are you?" he asked her when they  
  
arrived at his car.  
  
"Se...sixteen." She replied timidly.  
  
"Ah, she'd be seventeen or eighteen by now. And she had a different last name."  
  
"Yeah, well, I've had this name a while." They got into his car and drove to his house. Ran  
  
followed in his car, keeping at least two cars in between them. Shiko turned into a driveway and  
  
Ran drove past, stopping at the end of the street. 


	20. ch 20

"Wanna drink?" Shiko asked Aki. She was sitting on the very same, weirdly covered couch,  
  
from all those years ago.  
  
"Sure, what do you have?"  
  
"Well, I've got beer, wine, and water."  
  
"Water's fine." Shiko went into the kitchen to prepare their drinks.  
  
"Ice?" he called from the kitchen. She declined and he slipped a bit of vodka into her glass. He  
  
smiled mischeiviously as he returned to the living room. "Here ya go!" he handed her the glass  
  
and sat next to her. Aki could smell the vodka from the glass, and it was in her hand. She smiled  
  
and took a sip to make it seem like she didn't notice. He's trying to intoxicate me. I don't think  
  
so, I may be seventeen, but I've done my share of drinking. She smiled at him and took another  
  
sip.  
  
"So, gotta boyfriend?" he asked her, swiftly putting an arm around her shoulders.  
  
"Uh, yeah. His name's Ran."  
  
"Then why would you come with me, Aki?" he stressed on her name.  
  
"I...I dunno, you seem like a nice guy. Definitely handsome." She ruffled his hair.  
  
"Really, Aki?"  
  
"Yes, Shik...huh?!" Aki swore at herself.  
  
"I knew it! You are her! What are you doing here?" he picked her up by her wrists and shook her  
  
violently. She cried out and he threw her against the wall. She fell to the floor and gasped out,  
  
"Ran!" Shiko advanced towards her slowly, sneering. 


	21. ch 21

Ran had been watching and waiting. When he saw that bastard handle her like that, he jumped  
  
through the window. He withdrew his katana and slashed at Shiko's arm.  
  
"Agh!" Shiko bent down and clutched his arm. Ran pulled out Aki's swords and went to her. He  
  
bent down in front of her crumpled body and put his hand on her cheek.  
  
"Aki?" she lifted her head and smiled with tears in her eyes. "Don't worry, I didn't kill him, you  
  
will." He smiled at her sweetly and took her limp hand in his.  
  
"Ran! Look out!" Aki cried. Shiko came up behind the redhead with a dagger and slashed his  
  
back across the middle. Ran cried out in pain and Aki screamed in fear. Shiko slapped the girl  
  
into unconciousness. Ran cursed at him and slowly stood up, using his katana for balance. He  
  
came up to the other guy and whispered in his ear.  
  
"By Aki's sword, you die now." Shiko turned to him and Ran slammed Aki's sword three feet  
  
into his stomach. Shiko screamed and gaped at Ran. He collapsed to the floor, clutching his  
  
stomach. Ran watched Shiko take his last breath, then blacked out himself. 


	22. ch 22

"Ran, guess what!" Aki beamed at him. It had been a month since the incident, and they were all  
  
in the flowershop. Omi, Ken, and Yohji perked up at Aki's voice, but Aki pulled Ran back into  
  
the storeroom. She shut the door behind her and leaned on it. She looked at him and smiled. Ran  
  
reached up and took her hands in his and swung them side-to- side.  
  
"I'm, uh..." Aki bit her lip and grinned. "I'm pregnant!" she laughed as Ran's jaw dropped. She  
  
waved her hand in front of his face to see if he was still alive. "Ran? Are you okay?" she reached  
  
for his wrist and felt for a pulse. "You've got a heartbeat, c'mon. Say something! Anything!"  
  
"What!? You... how... who... when?!" Ran started to hyperventilate.  
  
"Ran! Snap out of it!" she smacked him smartly across the face. "What is, I'm pregnant. How, I  
  
don't think I have to explain that, you're a big boy now." She giggled and went on. "Who is you,  
  
of course. And when, well, I dunno, it could have been the time on the kitchen table, the living  
  
room floor, in this storeroom, on the couch, in the closet, in the bathtub, in that one store's  
  
bathroom, at the park, in the woods, or one of the every night in your bed for the past four  
  
weeks." She counted them off on her fingers and laughed. "We never did use protection. I don't  
  
care, though. I don't mind carrying your baby." She kissed him and he finally came around.  
  
"oh my, we're gonna have a... a baby. Oh jeez, oh jeez." Ran put his hand to his forehead and  
  
paced the room. "Did you tell the others yet?" Aki had walked over to the door, quietly, as Ran  
  
was pacing and was bent over with her ear to it. She put her hand on the knob and whipped the  
  
door open. Yohji, Omi, and Ken fell into the doorway.  
  
"I think I just did!" she laughed and helped the boys get up.  
  
"Congratulations, Aki!" Omi said, blushing fervently.  
  
"When's it due?" Ken asked her. The three carried on their conversation and Yohji walked over  
  
to Ran, who had sat himself down on a crate.  
  
"You hentai!" He called at Ran.  
  
"What!?" Ran replied defensively, maintaining a look void of any emotion.  
  
"Ten different places? And every night, for the past four weeks? Holy crap! And in one month!  
  
Shit, man! I'd think you'd be worn out by now!"  
  
"Shut up." Is all the redhead said. Aki walked over to Ran and sat next to him on the crate. Ran  
  
took her hand in his and they looked up at the other three Weiss members.  
  
"Well, I hope the baby's healthy. How are you going to raise it with this whole Weiss, we're  
  
assassins, bit?" Omi asked the now snuggling couple.  
  
"My, no, our baby is going to grow up knowing what we do and what it's god-uncles do." She  
  
smiled at them all sweetly. Omi nodded and Ken gave a thumb's up.  
  
"Well, we'd better get back to work." Ken stated and walked out with Omi. Aki and Ran got up  
  
to leave, but Yohji stopped them.  
  
"Where, exactly, in this room?" Aki laughed and pointed to a spot near the wall. Ran pulled her  
  
out before she answered any more of the perverts questions. Yohji looked at where she had  
  
pointed and shuddered. 


	23. ch 23

"Ran, what are you thinking?" they were getting ready for bed, and Aki came out of the  
  
bathroom after brushing her teeth. Ran was sitting up in the bed, wearing only his orange boxers.  
  
He looked up at his love wearing her black tank top and sleep pants. She came and sat across  
  
from him on the bed. She stared at him, her magenta eyes glistening. "Ran, do you want this  
  
baby?" she stared at him intensely.  
  
"Well, I mean, there's no choice, right?" He stammered. Aki grasped his hands in hers and  
  
looked hurt.  
  
"But, do you want it?" when he looked down and didn't answer, Aki's eyes began to water and  
  
she wiped at them with the back of her hand. "You don't, don't you? You regret everything, cuz  
  
now you're stuck with an annoying girl and soon, her annoying kid." She buried her face in her  
  
hands and cried. Ran tried pulling her towards him and putting his arms around her, but she  
  
pulled away. She got off the bed and ran into the living room. Shit! I made her cry. I'm an  
  
asshole. I really do want this baby! I could never think of a more perfect mother. Ran got off  
  
the bed and bolted after Aki. He found her lying on the couch in a ball. She looked up as he  
  
walked over and sat near her curled up form. He reached over and pulled her up by her shoulders  
  
and cradled her in his arms awhile. When she stopped breathing heavily, from the crying, Ran  
  
pulled her up and looked at her. His lavendar eyes peirced her tear-ridden ones with such love, it  
  
startled the young girl.  
  
"Aki, you're not annoying. I love you, and I love this baby. I want to be a good father, as I know  
  
you'll be a good mother. I can't wait."  
  
"Oh, Ran... I still can't believe it, though. I'm pregnant." she kissed him deeply, and Ran was  
  
overpowered. She pulled away and looked at him. "We don't know what it is yet, but the doctor  
  
said I could find out in maybe, six months. I hope it's a girl, what about you?"  
  
"I don't care, as long as it looks like you." Aki smiled at him.  
  
"I'd rather it have your hair, mine looks like crap, literally." They both laughed, but Ran stopped  
  
first.  
  
"I think your hair is beautiful." He reached up and stroked her cheek. "C'mon, let's go to the  
  
bedroom." He stood up and slid his arms around her shoulders and the back of her knees to pick  
  
her up. "Jeez, do you weigh one hundred pounds?" they laughed and Ran got them to the bed. He  
  
threw Aki onto it, and jumped over her to get to the other side, but he over-jumped and landed on  
  
the floor. Aki burst out laughing and helped him up.  
  
"Ow, that's not funny." He said, rubbing his butt.  
  
"I'm sorry, shall mommy kiss it for you?"  
  
"Oh, but of course." Ran laughed and pulled her to him. They started to kiss, and Aki pulled him  
  
closer. 


	24. ch 24

"Maybe you shouldn't go on this, Aki." Omi told the now-growing girl. The Persia hollogram  
  
had just told them a new mission. All of the members had agreed to go, including Aki.  
  
"Omi, it's only been four months, I think I can still go." She replied.  
  
"No, you shouldn't. It could be dangerous, something might happen." Ran told her.  
  
"But," Aki started, but stopped when she saw the look on his face. "Fine, I'll stay." She said with  
  
a sigh. "But, I won't be happy till you get back, Ran." He smiled at her wistfully.  
  
"We should go now, we have the place." Ken said, eager to get it over with. The four walked out  
  
and Aki watched them go, annoyed she couldn't join them. Manx stood beside her and looked at  
  
her.  
  
"It's for the best, this is a dangerous assignment." She told her professionally. Aki nodded at her  
  
and walked back up to the shop. She picked up a broom and swept the store. This is gonna be a  
  
dull night...  
  
Ran fell in the doorway. His leg was bandaged, but it was still hurting like shit. He stumbled  
  
around in the darkness to his room. Without changing, he fell into the bed. Aki woke up  
  
instantly, reaching for her knife on the endtable.  
  
"Oh, how'd it go?" she looked down at Ran, then to his leg. "Oh. My. Gaaah! Ran! What  
  
happened? Are you okay?" she started to help Ran into the bed.  
  
"Got hurt. Guns." Ran passed out and Aki finished putting him under the covers. Oh, Ran. How  
  
could I let you go and get hurt like this? I should have insisted you stay. It's all my fault. She  
  
lied down next to him and cradled him in her arms.  
  
T.B.C. 


End file.
